Future meets Present
by Risa-Chan22
Summary: Fairy Tail will never to the same when mystery children from the future begin to appear. [Gruvia, Nalu and Gale]
1. Chapter 1

Future meets Present  
By Risa-chan22

-Prologue-

It was late at night when a group of children appeared in a flash of light on a dark street.

"Where are we Mika?" asked a pinknette little girl about seven years old.  
"Hopefully Magnolia Nashi," said Mika, a dark haired little girl about seven years old.  
"I can't wait to see past mommy and daddy!" said a little girl about seven years old with distinct red eyes.  
"Shh guys someone will hear you," said Mika.  
"Oh you worry too much Mika," said Nashi with a smirk on her face.  
"Nashi can't you be more like Aiko, she's quiet unlike you!" said Mika.  
"Don't bring Aiko into this!" yelled Nashi harshly.  
"Argh can't you just listen for once!" yelled Mika in frustration.

Just then a cat meowed and scared the three girls so bad they jumped.  
"That was scary," cried Aiko.  
"Shh it's ok Aiko," said Mika while hugging Aiko.  
"Let's just focus on finding our parents," said Nashi.

-Later that day-

It was noon by the time the girls made it to the guild called Fairy Tail.  
"This is it, time to see our parents," said Nashi, "I can't wait to see young papa."  
"Me neither," said Aiko  
"Well let's go in already," said Mika.

-Chapter 1-

It was a quiet morning at Fairy Hills when a blunette finally woke up. She yawned and stretched before finally getting out of bed. This woman was Juvia Loxar. Juvia went to her window and opens it to find a small bird singing. She smiles to herself and went about her morning routine. After brushing her teeth and showering, she got dressed in her normal clothes before heading toward the Fairy Tail guild. As Juvia left the dorms she couldn't help but think of Gray-sama. The very thought warmed her heart. She just didn't know how to deal with her growing feelings for Gray Fullbuster. Juvia knew Gray hid behind an emotional wall but just didn't know how to break though to him.

As she entered the guild she saw Mirajane at the bar as always. She walked over to Mira to say hello like she did every morning. Mira was always nice to Juvia and everyone to be exact.  
"Good morning Mira-san," greeted Juvia.  
"Good morning Juvia, how's your day been?" asked Mira with the same old smile on her face.  
Juvia has been good today thank you Mira-san," said Juvia.

Just as Juvia finished her sentence a fight broke out between Gray and Natsu again today.  
"Shut it flame brain!" yelled Gray as he throw a punch at Natsu.  
"You shut it ice queen!" yelled Natsu as he dodged the punch.

This continued until they wrecked Erza's cake. She knocked their heads together knocking them out. The guild went silent. Lucy sighed as she watched the whole scene from a safe distance with Wendy and Sharuru.

Juvia sighed as well, why did they have to fight every day. She rather have Gray spend time with her. Juvia then got up from the bar towards Gajeel.

Meanwhile Gray Fullbuster was recovering from Erza's attack. He groaned as he rubbed his head thinking Erza was crazy. He then noticed Juvia walking toward Gajeel.  
"I wonder what's up with Juvia?" said Gray to himself out loud.  
"Who knows," answered Natsu who was equally getting over Erza's attack.  
"Who asked you flame butt," said Gray.  
"Whatever ice cube," said Natsu as he walked unsteadily toward Lucy.

Gray decided to get a drink from Mira, so he headed toward the bar with his hand on his head.

Juvia found Gajeel with Levy as always.  
"Gajeel-kun can Juvia talk to you for a minute?" asked Juvia.  
"Huh sure what's up?" answered Gajeel.  
"Juvia doesn't know how to get Gray-sama's attention. He doesn't notice Juvia. How did you get Levy-san to notice you?" asked Juvia.  
"Uhh..." is all Gajeel could say.

Just then a little girl with black hair and red eyes came running toward Gajeel.  
"Daddy," said the little girl.  
"what?!" everyone said.  
"Ok what's going on here?" yelled Gajeel, "I don't have any kids!"  
"Oh right I'm not born yet," said Aiko to herself.  
"What?" said Gajeel.  
"Crap dragon slayer ears," said Aiko.

At that Gajeel pulled Aiko away to talk.

Natsu and Lucy were watching the scene between Gajeel and the little girl in wonder.  
"She looks like...Levy no way," said Lucy.  
"She smells like them though," stated Natsu.

Just then another little girl with pink hair ran toward Natsu and Lucy. She finally reached them out of breathe.  
"Hi I'm Nashi Dragneel," said Nashi.  
"Uh hi," said Lucy, "Where are your parents?"  
"Duh right here," said Nashi while pointing at Natsu and Lucy.  
"What?!" said both Natsu and Lucy.

Just then a third little girl came toward Juvia. She looked to be the same age as the other girls but more mature since she was walking toward her.  
"Hi I'm Mika and I'm from the future," said Mika.  
"Hi um Juvia is confused," said Juvia, "How do you know Juvia?"  
"Oh right I'm your daughter," said Mika."  
"What Juvia has a daughter?" exclaimed Juvia.  
"What's going on here?" asked Gray as he walked over to Juvia from the bar.  
"Oh papa," cried Mika as she ran to hug Gray.  
"What?!" exclaimed Juvia and Gray.

-Back to Gajeel and Aiko-

"So talk who are you?"stated Gajeel angrily.  
"I'm your daughter daddy," Aiko said giggling. Then it hit him who she sounded like.  
"No way me and the shrimp," said Gajeel.  
"Who are you calling a shrimp?" yelled Levy from the table.  
"Oh shit!" said Gajeel.  
"Oh daddy said a bad word," said Aiko.

-Back to Lucy and Natsu-

"What is going on!" yelled Natsu with his hands on his head.  
"Clam down Natsu geez time travel has been proven with the dragons," said Lucy.  
"But a kid?" exclaimed Natsu.  
"Well um I don't know," said Lucy very embarrassed.  
"Huh what's wrong Luce?" asked Natsu oblivious to Lucy's embarrassment.  
"Hey I'm still here!" yelled Nashi while hitting her father.  
"What?" said Natsu.  
"Pay attention to me daddy," said Nashi.  
"Um ok," said Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Future meets Present Ch 2

-Back to Gray and Juvia-

Gray stood speechless when Mika hugged him around the middle. Juvia had her hands on her mouth thinking about her and Gray-sama having kids.

"Ok what's going on?" asked Gray finally.  
"Papa I missed you," said Mika.  
"Um papa whoa I don't have any kids," said Gray.  
"Oh right I'm from the future, I'm Mika Fullbuster," said Mika.  
"Mika…my mom's name really," said Gray quietly.  
"Yeah you named me," said Mika

-Back to Gajeel and Aiko

Levy got up from the table to see what Gajeel was doing with the little girl. 

"Gajeel what's going on?" asked Levy, "Who's the little girl?"  
"Uh no one," said Gajeel.  
"Daddy's funny that's mommy," said Aiko.  
"What?" said Levy, "I'm your mom!"  
"Yeah mommy," said Aiko as she hugged Levy. Levy stood there not sure what to do but hugged her back. Somehow it felt right to Levy. She just couldn't believe she has a daughter with Gajeel. 

"I'm Aiko, I'm from the future," said Aiko.  
"Aiko that's such a cute name," said Levy.  
"Whatever," said Gajeel.

-Back to Lucy and Natsu-

"Daddy play dragon with me," said Nashi.  
"Huh what's that?" asked Natsu.  
"You breathe fire and I run away duh papa," said Nashi  
"Oh ok sounds like fun," said Natsu.  
"Wait isn't that dangerous," said Lucy.  
"Oh you worry too much," said Natsu and Nashi together.  
"Ok I guess you are my daughter," said Natsu.

Natsu played with his future daughter for a while before master found out about the girls. Master gathered the girls in the back room to talk.

"Ok who are you girls and why are you here?" asked master.  
"I'm Mika Fullbuster," said Mika, "This is Nashi Dragneel and Aiko Redfox."  
"We're from the future," said Nashi, "We wanted to warn our papas about a new threat."  
"Yeah they targeted powerful mages," said Aiko, "Plus we wanted to see young daddies."  
"Papa and the others are hurt or captured by these people, so mama sent us back to help papa," said Mika.

"Ok ok I think I understand," said master, "You're here to warn us of danger to come."  
"Right," said all three girls.  
"Can we go back to our papas now?" asked Nashi.  
"Ok fine," said master.

Natsu and Lucy decided to take Nashi to Lucy's place for now. Gajeel and Levy took Aiko to Levy's room at Fairy Hills. As for Mika she is going to stay with Juvia while Gray talks to master.

"What am I suppose to do now?" asked Gray.  
"Spend some time with her Gray who knows you might enjoy it," said master.

After talking to master Gray decided to take a walk. He walked through a park and ended up in front of Fairy Hills. He sighed to himself and walked to Juvia's door. He knocked on her door, but was knocked over by Mika who came flying out of the door to hug him.

"Ugh what hit me?" asked Gray.  
"Sorry papa," said Mika, "I was just glad to see you."  
"Oh right…it's ok," said Gray.  
"Juvia tried to stop her but she couldn't," explained Juvia, "Sorry Gray-sama."  
"Its fine both of you," said Gray as he stood up from the ground. Gray shook his head to get his bearings back after the fall.  
"Daddy can you stay the night?" asked Mika.  
"Uhh," said Gray looking at Juvia. Juvia then blushed at the thought of Gray staying with her in her room.  
"Uh yes Juvia will let Gray-sama stay," said Juvia.  
"Uh I guess I'm staying," said Gray.  
"Yah," said Mika excitedly.

-At Lucy's apartment-

"Yah papa's here!" yelled Nashi. Lucy was getting a headache from all the time traveling paradox.  
"Uh yeah," laughed Natsu nervously, "Luce what do we do now?"  
"I'm not sure yet," said Lucy rubbing her temples. Nashi hugged Lucy while crawling into her lap.  
"Mama don't worry things will work out," said Nashi.  
"That's what my mama always said," whispered Lucy. Natsu smelled the air just then and noticed something. Nashi smelled like Lucy and something else. He couldn't put his finger on it. Nashi looked up just then and smiled at Natsu.

"Papa you smell nice," said Nashi sleepily.  
"Uh thanks," said Natsu.  
"I think someone's tired," said Lucy gently while picking up Nashi. She carried Nashi to her bed, gently placing her under the covers.

"Night Nashi," said Lucy while running her fingers through her hair. Lucy then sat by the bed and watched Nashi sleep. Natsu watched the whole scene and couldn't help but smile.

-At Levy's Room-

Levy was reading on her bed with Aiko when there was a knock on her door. Aiko got up from the bed to answer the door.

""Daddy!" said Aiko.  
"Uh yeah hi," said Gajeel. Aiko hugged him around the waist which was very awkward for Gajeel.  
"Daddy are you staying with us tonight?" asked Aiko.  
"Uh…" Gajeel managed to say.  
"Gajeel you can stay if you want to," Levy said quietly.  
"Um sure whatever," said Gajeel.

Levy and Aiko sat back on the bed and began to read again. Gajeel sat at Levy's desk looking through her many books.


	3. Chapter 3

Future meets Present ch 3

It was early the next morning when Lucy was waking up. She tried to move her arm but found something on it. She slowly opened her eyes to see a pink haired little girl on her arm. At first Lucy was shocked but then the previous day's events came back to her. She relaxed when she realized it was Nashi. She smiled to herself when she looked at Nashi thinking about how she was her future daughter.

Lucy slowly and carefully moved Nashi off her arm so she could get up. Once she was off the bed she saw Natsu and Happy sleeping on her couch. She smiled at the sight in front of her and couldn't help but think of the future.

She then went to the bathroom to get ready for the day to come. She was in the bath when a little hand came over the rim.

"Nashi is that you?" asked Lucy.

"Mama, can I join you?" asked Nashi quietly.

"Um sure," said Lucy.

Nashi then got undressed and jumped into the water splashing Lucy.

"Hey watch it," said Lucy.

"Hehe papa taught me that," said Nashi giggling.

"Of course he did," said Lucy glaring through the door. The rest of the bath was full of splash fights.

Once they were done and dressed they went to check on Natsu and Happy. They were both still sleeping. Lucy went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Nashi was hot on her heels.

Lucy got some eggs, bread for toast and some juice from her fridge. Nashi watched her while sitting at the table. Lucy was making eggs when Natsu came drifting into the kitchen from the smell of food. Happy was right behind him.

"Fish please," asked Happy.

"In the fridge," said Lucy.

"What's for breakfast Luce?" asked Natsu.

"Eggs and toast Natsu," said Lucy.

"Yum," said Natsu, Nashi and Happy together.

Lucy sighed, if this is what their like now, how was it in Nashi's time. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Huh what's so funny Luce?" asked Natsu.

"You three are," laughed Lucy.

"Huh?" all three said.

So the four of them had breakfast at Lucy's apartment, after breakfast Lucy and Nashi washed dishes while Natsu and happy played.

Gray woke up early that morning not sure where he was. It took a good look around the room for him to remember the past day. He was at Juvia's place. He was sleeping on the couch while Juvia and Mika had the bed. They were both still sleeping. Gray got up, got redressed and left for some breakfast. About ten minutes later he came back with it. By then Mika was up looking for him.

"Papa where were you?" asked a tearful Mika. At first Gray wasn't sure how to deal with crying girls but then he patted her head.

"Just getting breakfast," said Gray.

"Oh ok papa," said Mika.

Gray couldn't help but feel something toward Mika that he couldn't describe. Mika was so much like Juvia he didn't know how to respond to her yet. She acts like what he remembered his mother being like. This whole situation was so confusing to Gray. He didn't know how to feel toward how the future was turning out to be.

Juvia was watching the interaction between Gray and Mika and she couldn't help but feel warmth in her heart knowing Mika was Gray and her daughter.

"Gray-sama can we eat together?" asked Juvia.

"Oh right sure," said Gray as he handed Juvia the food he brought.

"Yum I'm hungry," said Mika. Gray and Juvia couldn't help but laugh at Mika's reaction to food.

"Here is yours Mika," said Gray as he handed Mika some pancakes he got for her.

"Thanks papa," said Mika as she took her pancakes from Gray.

"Here is yours Juvia," said Gray as he handed Juvia her pancakes.

"Thank you Gray-sama," said Juvia.

"It's nothing really," said Gray.

"Juvia means it Gray-sama," said Juvia. Juvia then hugged Gray. This surprised Gray because he's not used to physical contact like this.

"Mama, Papa is blushing," said Mika smiling.

"I'm not!" denied Gray. The proof was on his face. Juvia and Mika couldn't help but laugh at Gray.

Gajeel woke up from the desk he was sleeping on. He jerked up from it to look around and found Levy and Aiko both sleeping on Levy's bed. Gajeel couldn't help but feel some sort of warm feelings inside when looking at Aiko with Levy.

Gajeel walked over to Levy and stared at her thinking about the future. He couldn't believe Levy and he had a child. It seemed so surreal to him. Just then Levy began to wake up which made Gajeel jump.

"Oh hi Gajeel," said Levy sleepily. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey what do we do with the brat?" asked Gajeel.

"Aiko? I don't know," said Levy. They both looked over at Aiko who was sleeping peacefully next to Levy.

"I guess we just try to help her with the problems from the future," stated Levy.

"How do we do that?" asked Gajeel who was now confused.

"I'm not sure yet," said Levy.

"Mommy, Daddy what's going on? Why are you whispering?" asked Aiko sleepily. This made them both jump.

"God don't do that!" yelled Gajeel angrily.

"But, but I didn't do anything," cried Aiko with her hands on her face.

"Gajeel!" screamed Levy, "Look what you did!"

"What?" said Gajeel.

Levy then slapped him saying, "You scared Aiko that's what!"

"Whatever," said Gajeel while getting up from the desk to leave. This wasn't his area anyway thought Gajeel.

"Daddy?" said Aiko.

"What?" said Gajeel.

"Where are you going?" asked Aiko.

"Out!" said Gajeel roughly.

At that the door slammed shut. Levy and Aiko sighed Gajeel will be Gajeel.


	4. Chapter 4

Future meets Present ch 4

Juvia and Mika were still laughing when Gray couldn't take it anymore and decided to leave. He had his hand on the door when Mika stopped laughing and asked, "Papa where are you going?"

"Out for a while," said Gray.

"But why?" asked Mika while about to cry, "Was it something I said?"

"No, I just need to go," explained Gray as he closed the door behind him.

It began to snow outside hard. Juvia wasn't sure what to make of this. She looked at Mika crying and then outside at it snowing harder. Wait could Mika control snow like Juvia controlled water.

Juvia then hugged Mika with all her might. Mika slowly stopped crying and looked at Juvia.

"Mama," was all she said. Juvia smiled to herself, she was defiantly her daughter. The snow stopped falling.

Nashi wanted to go outside and play when she noticed snow. 'Crap Mika,' thought Nashi, 'She must be upset'

"Mama, can we go see Mika?" asked Nashi.

"Huh ok she's with Juvia right?" said Lucy.

"Yeah," answered Nashi

So while Natsu and Happy played, Lucy took Nashi over to Fairy Hills.

"Are you sure it's ok to be here? What if Juvia doesn't want visitors?" asked Lucy to Nashi.

"Why because of Uncle Gray?" asked Nashi.

"Well yeah," said Lucy.

"I'm sure it will be fine mama," reassured Nashi.

Nashi knocked on Juvia's door to find it open. Both girls looked at each other before cautiously going in. They found Mika being hugged by Juvia. Juvia looked up and smiled.

"Hello Lucy-san and Nashi-chan," said Juvia.

"Hi there Juvia, Nashi wanted to see Mika. I hope that's ok," explained Lucy.

"Oh that's fine with Juvia," said Juvia, "How about you Mika?"

"Oh that's fine, Hey Nashi what's up?" asked Mika.

"Can we talk?" asked Nashi.

"Oh ok sure, we'll go just outside mama," said Mika to Juvia.

-With Juvia and Lucy-

"How are you holding up Juvia?" asked Lucy.

"Oh just fine, Gray-sama stayed the night which was great for Juvia and Mika," said Juvia

"Really Natsu and Happy stayed with Nashi and I too," stated Lucy.

"Our families are really acting like families," sighed Juvia

"Yeah they really are," said Lucy.

-With Mika and Nashi-

"What's up Nashi?" asked Mika.

"Oh just a little worried is all," stated Nashi.

"About what?" asked Mika curiously.

"You…the snow again," said Nashi.

"Oh that don't worry," said Mika.

"But you can't do that in the middle of summer Mika," said Nashi urgently.

"I know that! I was upset!" yelled Mika, "I can't control it!"

"What if Uncle Gray saw you?" asked Nashi angrily.

"Papa wouldn't care, I hope," said Mika.

Gajeel couldn't help but feel anxious about having a daughter in the future with Levy. He couldn't help but think back to when she saved him from the tartaros demons. He now felt guilty about storming out like he did.

He turned around and began walking back to Levy's place.

There was a knock on the door, which woke Levy from her book.

"I wonder who that is?" thought Levy out loud, "Coming."

Levy when to open the door to find Gajeel looking down.

"Gajeel, what's that matter?" asked Levy worriedly.

"Uh…sorry about earlier," said Gajeel quietly.

"That's ok," said Levy while she hugged him from behind.

This surprised Gajeel more than Aiko did. He hadn't thought she'd forgive him so easily.


End file.
